Golden Horses
by Jibbly
Summary: Sasuke is a prince trying to escape a bad engagement. He flees to the woods and countryside, but runs into a mysterious fox. What will become of our raven haired prince? SasuNaru NaruSasu magic love


**So I had written this story in my journal like a loooooong time ago, and kind of forgot about it. But then I was flipping through it and was like. What the hey!**

**Let me type it.**

**I only wrote about the first half of it, and wanted to type more, but I have to do some homework that has been due for the past three days. ^_^"**

**So the song I'm currently listening to is Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight.**

**I fucking love this song right now. **

**Summary: Sasuke is a prince trying to escape a bad engagement. He flees to the woods and countryside, but runs into a mysterious fox. What will become of our raven haired prince? SasuNaru NaruSasu magic love **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Golden Horses**

The sky was a dark warning grey, threatening to spill it's ocean of tears upon the land. This day was gloomy weather wise, but despite the storms clouds, people were gathering in the street. They were mostly royals bringing their daughters to showcase like cattle. They were all here for the youngest prince's sixteenth birthday.

Sasuke looked down from his window balcony, scowling at the flock of people. Today was his birthday, and he hated every second of it. He knew that this 'celebration' was for nothing but appearances. His parents could give a rat's ass about him. They only loved his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke thanked the gods that at least his brother was nothing like his parents, especially his father. That man would trade him over as a slave in a second if it meant a gain for his rule.

Sasuke's attention was gained by a flash of pink in the crowd entering the castle, and he felt like throwing up.

Sakura Haruno.

This girl was an absolute lunatic. Sure she was from a wealthy family and was a duchess, but he wouldn't go near her if she was the last woman on earth. She constantly flung herself at him, declaring her love and hoping for a proposal.

'Like I would ever do someth-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door.

"Come in."

After a second, a maid stepped into his room.

"Prince Sasuke, you are being summoned to your parents' chamber. They ask for you to see them before the celebration."

With a bow, the woman left just as quickly as she had arrived. Sasuke sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall. Whatever his parents wanted to talk to him about, it couldn't be anything good.

A few moments passed before he decided to get dressed. He wore his navy blue robes, which were detailed with very fine white and red, the Uchiha symbol on the back. He placed his white katana that Itachi had given him last year. Lastly, he tied his necklace on. The figurine was in the shape of fire, but it was made of a beautiful deep blue stone. His sensei, Kakashi had given it to him on his tenth birthday. The older man had said it was blessed by white witch in the country side.

Sasuke held the blue fire in his hand and was once again memorized by how the blue seemed to move within the stone, mimicking a flame.

A crack of thunder broke him out of his daze and reminded him that he needed to go to his parent's room.

He made his way to the door, opening and closing it. He took a left and started walking down the long carpeted corridor. There were numerous paintings of past Uchiha royalties. Each with the same facial expression as the other.

Sasuke looked straight ahead, not wanting to look upon the faces of his ancestors.

He turned another corner and walked the few steps to stand in front of his parents' bedroom. The two guards on each side nodded their heads at Sasuke, which he did in return. One of the guards pushed the door open and waited for Sasuke to step inside, closing it behind the raven.

Sasuke searched for his parents in the room, finding his father by the window staring out of it. His mother was nowhere in sight.

"Where is mother?" Sasuke said.

The king turned his head so his dark eyes could look at his son. (1)

"She is downstairs, attending to the guests."

Sasuke looked off to the side, looking over the inside of the room. He hadn't been in this room in almost a year. There were fine furnishings and skins of various animals decorating the room. Sasuke shudder at the sight of the dead animal skins. He hadn't killing animals for no reason, his one of many reasons why he refused to go on hunts with his family or any of the other nobles.

Sasuke heard shifting and turned his head back to his father, finding him sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sasuke, do you know why you are here?"

'You summoned me, father."

The older man nodded.

"Yes, but do you know why?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, He had done nothing wrong, so it couldn't be something he did. He slowing shook his head.

"No, I do not."

The king looked hard into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke let a shudder go down his back. He had a feeling, whatever his father was going to say next he wouldn't like.

"You are turning sixteen today." A pause.

"At midnight, yes." Sasuke added.

"And you know it is custom for a young man to choose a wife, by that age."

Sasuke felt dread seep into his body.

"I have reviewed all the possible candidates, and I believe I have found you the perfect wife. She is of noble blood, and her father and I are close friends."

'Liar, you don't have friends. Just advantages.'

Sasuke supplied in his mind.

"And…who is this person?" Sasuke was almost too afraid to ask, fearing the answer.

"Ms. Sakura. The Harunos have been nobility almost as long as the Uchihas have been in power. It is nothing but a smart match."

Sasuke felt the bile rise up in his throat.

'No-no way.'

"I-I'm sorry, father, but I cannot marry her."

The king deeply scowled and glared at his son. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the other, standing directly in front of him.

"You WILL marry the Haruno girl, with or without your consent."

Sasuke glared back.

"I will not."

'Slap!'

Sasuke cradled his reddened cheek with his hand, surprised at what had just happened. His father had just slapped him.

"You insolent brat! You will do as you are told to!"

Sasuke sharply turned his face away from the other man; feeling tears of frustration build up in the corners of his eyes.

"Now, go to your room. I have assigned the maids to dress you in proper attire for the evening, as we will announce your engagement to Sakura."

The king shooed him with his hand and the door opened, revealing the two guards from earlier.

Sasuke begrudgingly bowed to his father and quickly made his way past the two guards. Both ignoring the deep red on the side of the prince's face where he had been slapped.

Sasuke stomped through the corridors, making his way towards his bedroom. He was about to turn a corner when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Sasuke quickly turned his head toward whoever was holding him, so he could tell them to fuck off when he saw his brother.

"I-Itachi! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's earlier anger disappearing at seeing his beloved brother the first time in six months.

A slender hand came up to the side of his face, and Itachi frowned deeply.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

Sasuke averted his eyes from the now angry ebony of his brother's.

Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned it towards him. The older brother bent down to be eye level with his brother; his eyes slightly softening.

"Sasuke, who did this to you?" It was said soft and caring, the shear amount of love behind it almost bringing Sasuke to tears. He had missed his brother terribly. Not even his mother would love him as much.

"Father."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

Sasuke felt the bile from earlier rise up his throat again, at the memory of the engagement.

"Father said I am to be engaged tonight, and I was being difficult."

The last part came out feeling shameful at disobeying his father.

"So he struck you?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Itachi felt pity for his brother. He had had to be engaged as well when he turned nineteen, but his finance had fallen ill and died. So in a way, he was saved from his fate, but was still saddened by the death of the woman he hardly knew.

He took a long look at Sasuke. His eyes were already brimming with unshed tears.

'What hardships have you faced since I've been away, dear brother?'

"Do you deeply wish to not be married to the woman father has picked for you?"

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi took another long look at Sasuke and sighed. Itachi let go of Sasuke's face and slowly walked over to the window overlooking the eastern side of the castle. A crack of thunder and lightning shaking the glass.

"What wonderful weather it is for a horse ride."

Sasuke gave his brother a questioning look and was about to ask him what he was talking about, when the other turned.

Itachi looked much wiser than his age should have allowed him to.

"I don't think that Chidori was been properly exercised in a while."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the meaning behind his brother's words. And Sasuke couldn't help what he did next.

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke fling himself at him, hugging him from the middle. He gently petted his younger brother's hair, and smiled sadly at the little sobs he heard.

Sasuke stepped away from Itachi after a minute, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, and finally remet the other's eyes.

"I will miss you, Aniki."

Itachi gave Sasuke a rare smile and gently closed his eyes.

"I as well, dear brother."

Sasuke bowed, and quickly made his way to the right corridor that would lead him to the stables.

Itachi looked out the window again and saw lightning strike close to the castle.

"Please be careful, Sasuke."

**I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon**

Sasuke threw open the wooden door to the stable, ignoring the way his drenched hair clung to his eyes. He jogged to the end of the stables, where Chidori was. He was Sasuke's own personal horse. He was a magnificent black stallion with a strong build and legs. The horse neighed happily at seeing the prince.

Sasuke smiled fondly at the other, petting its neck before hastily gathering his supplies.

He couldn't get much. Just what he had time to reach.

A tiny bag of gold and silver coins, a bow and some arrows, and some bread, cheese, and fruit he had snatched.

Sasuke hauled Chidori's saddle, having a little difficultly with its weight, but positioned it correctly. He put of the reins which the horse begrudgingly took into its mouth. Sasuke took Chidori out of his stable and was about to mount, he looked one last time for anything he could use.

In the corner, there was a small table with a water jug and a farmer's hat.

Sasuke quickly gathered both items, putting on the farmer's hat to provide some protection from the pounding rain. He quickly mounted the horse and it quickly ran out of the stabled into the nearby woods.

Sasuke's heart was beating faster and faster the further away he traveled from the castle. The sound of Chidori's strong hooves, the hard impact of rain everywhere, and the deafening sound of thunder.

He hadn't felt so alive in his whole life.

Chidori finally reached the trees of the woods, strong legs carrying them both fast through the vegetation. They had already gone a far distance from the castle, the noise from the party less than a distant whisper.

They rode for an hour and a half more, furthering their distance from the castle.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, seeing some stubborn stars shine through the thick storm clouds. They were already deep into the forest, when lightning struck a few feet from them, hitting the ground and making it vibrate.

Chidori rose up on its hind legs and knocked off Sasuke. The raven landed hard on his back on the ground, stunned to have seen lightening so close, but quickly snapped out of it, as he saw how his horse was neighing and kicking scared.

Sasuke quickly stood up, ignoring the slight pain on his back, and carefully made his way towards the frightened horse. He calmed it down enough for it to stop kicking, but was still neighing and panting harshly.

He decided that they wouldn't ride anymore that night. Sasuke looked through the trees to find the driest spot to rest, cursing himself for still wearing his dark blue robes. He desperately wished for a change of more comfortable clothing.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke spotted a small cliff at had a clearing under it. It looked like his best bet and he made his way for it, tugging Chidori along with him. He was halfway there, when a small whining noise caught his attention. He looked back at Chidori, but the black horse seemed fine. Sasuke shook he his and started for the clearing again. He made it another few steps before hearing the same whining from before.

It had come from his right side. A loud crack of thunder was heard, and Chidori backed up shaking his head and neighing loudly. Sasuke pulled down on the reins to settle the horse down again. The whining was louder now.

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration and when Chidori had settled enough, he tied him to a nearby tree. The raven petted the front of the horse's face.

"Be calm, I will be right back."

Sasuke started walking away and the horse let out a loud dismayed neigh as its master trekked father from it. The other ignored it, knowing his horse would be okay.

Sasuke maneuvered through some thick trees, letting out a curse every time a branch would rip off a strip of his robes. The whining was getting louder and louder the further he walked into the trees. He yelped as another strike of lightening hit not too far from him. After a clap of thunder was heard, he dared look to the ground.

He gulped as he saw the charred remains of trees and plants. He was about to head back when the whining returned.

"Shit…"

Sasuke swore as fear hit him. Being struck by lightning wasn't actually on his things to do on his birthday. He reached for his fire necklace and pressed it against his lips. Praying for it to actually be lucky.

"Kakashi, you better not have been full of crap, when you told me this thing was blessed."

Sasuke said aloud, his voice trembling from the cold of the rain and the fear. He pushed through a few more yards of trees and vegetation, noticing that the further he went; the scorch marks from lightening were growing closer and closer together.

He stopped and stared at a practicaliarly vicious spot where lightening had struck, where it had actually indented the ground. He snapped his head up, when the sound of a yelp came to his ears. He pressed forward one more, and stopped when he came to a small clearing.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw and felt his heart clench.

In the middle of the clearing, was a small fox pup had his leg stuck in a bear trap. The wound looked gruesome and the leg was probably broken, and the poor pup was licking at the running blood from the fracture.

Sasuke hated seeing animals in pain. And this sight near broke his heart.

He carefully removed himself from the trees and came out into the view of the small fox. The pup sensed the other and whipped his head in Sasuke's direction. Its wet fur stood up and he let out a high pitched growl.

Sasuke stopped at the sound of the fox growling at him and raised up his hands. The pup tried to back away, but yelped when it tried to move its hind leg that was in the trap. Sasuke saw as the fox dropped to the floor.

He took another step closer but stopped when the fox started baring its teeth at him.

Sasuke sighed loudly, and gave the other an annoyed look.

"You know I can't help you, if you don't let me!"

Sasuke yelled over the rain. The fox stopped baring its teeth and let it's ears fall flat, but still let out a small growl. The raven was about to take another step when lightning struck right in the middle of both him and the fox.

Sasuke fell backwards. If he thought the first time, when he had been riding Chidori was close, this time it practically French kissed him!

"What is up with this storm…?" He asked out loud, clutching his necklace tightly. He was brought out of his fear induced daze, when the small fox yipped.

Sasuke looked at the other, and saw that the fox was staring at him. The pup turned his head towards his leg and then back towards Sasuke, and yipped again.

The raven got the impression that the fox was asking him for his help, so he stood on wobbly legs and slowly made his way towards the other. He finally reached the fox and slowly kneed down next to it. The pups in return, let out a warning growl and stared at the prince like a hawk…or fox.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to help you and you're being an ass."

Sasuke said annoyed at the fox, which huffed and turned its head. Sasuke couldn't help but blink at that. It was like the creature actually understood him. He couldn't think of the matter for long, before a loud clap of thunder sounded and made him jump.

'The quicker the better.'

Sasuke had never seen a bear trap before, but he knew more or less how the ones in this kingdom worked. (2) They were made differently in different kingdoms, but here you'd have to pull out a metal tubing to open it.

He searched the sides and finally felt the small rod; he looked up at the pup and saw it staring back at him. Its eyes took his breath away.

They were the same color as the stone on his necklace.

The fox yipped at him to hurry up and Sasuke snapped out of his staring.

He pulled out the tube and watched the sides of the trap fall away from the fox's leg. Sasuke watched as the fox gently took its leg out of the trap. The fox tried to stand up, but fell without the balance of its leg.

Sasuke moved towards it, but it let out a growl.

"You can't walk, idiot. Let me take care of you."

The fox was still growling as Sasuke came near it, but it wasn't as loud as before. Sasuke carefully kneeled down and gently took the leg into his hands. The fox jerked but didn't do anything else.

Sasuke winced as he saw the damaged to the leg. It would take a while to heal, if at all. Sasuke grabbed his sleeve and quickly tore off a strip of material. What was more damage to his clothing, anyway? Looking around himself, he saw two good sized sticks. He took the cloth and sticks, and carefully placed each stick on either side of the injured leg. Then he started to wrap the cloth around it, being careful to not apply too much pressure. (3)

The fox was whining, but it couldn't be helped. His leg was seriously injured.

'He probably won't even make it the night….'

Sasuke thought sadly. He looked back at the fox's face. Its blue eyes taking his breath away for the second time.

"You're going to die, if I leave you like this."

The fox let out a soft growl, when he felt Sasuke's hands sliding under its stomach.

"Stop it, I need to take you with me, so you can heal properly. Or would you rather stay here and hop around till something eats you?"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation with some animal, but he was even more amazed by the fact that the fox had stopped growling and turned away with a huff.

'Was it him, or is this like the smartest fucking fox ever?'

With permission? Sasuke carefully lifted the fox and cradled him to his chest. The fox made a slightly annoyed sound, but nothing else.

The raven made his way back through the trees to where he had left Chidori, being extra careful now that he had the injured pup. He finally reached the black horse, which neighed happily at seeing his master again, but huffed at the fox in his arms.

"Oh shut it, he needed help."

Chidori let out another huff and pulled on its reins, reminding Sasuke that he was still tied up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and undid the knot while maneuvering the fox to one of his arms. The pup whined and put his two front paws on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey! Stop moving so much or I'm going to drop you."

Sasuke steadied himself and lead Chidori towards the cliff. The rain didn't reach under, so Sasuke carefully laid down the fox pup, and then, he took off Chidori's reins and the excess baggage. When he was done, he sat down against the wall of the cliff and started to drift off to sleep when he felt something on his lap.

He felt the wet fur and looked down. The fox was laying on his lap looking up at him with those big blue eyes. He petted the pup twice while smiling and laid his head back.

He drifted off to sleep to the sound of rain and both the animals' steady breathing.

He fell asleep before he noticed that there was no more lightning and thunder.

**End Chapter One**

**Well, how was it? Was it everything that you expected from me? Or better? Lol I tried to do something a little more …I don't know what's the word….serious? Well, I tried a little. Now don't get me wrong, there's still going to be some funny stuff, but not right now.**

**I don't know Sasuke's parents names.**

**I have no idea how bear traps work**

**This is how you are supposed to do it. I'm in medical. DON'T ARGUE! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
